For A Chance
by Bunny'sWinterRose
Summary: A Swat Kats/Marvel Crossover Fanfiction. Jennifer Howlette ends up passing through a portal into MegaKat City. Drama and relationships unfold as the time passes. I don't own Swat Kats or Marvel characters and places or other trademarked materials. Please R&R.


**For A Chance**

_A Swat Kats/Marvel Crossover Fanfiction. Jennifer Howlette ends up passing through a portal into MegaKat City. Drama and relationships unfold as the time passes. I don't own Swat Kats or Marvel characters and places or other trademarked materials. _

_Please R&R. _

_Chapter 1_

The sky was beautiful today, with light fluffy clouds and birds singing all around. It was a mild early March day and the temperature had reached about sixty-eight degrees, making my choice to ride into the city on my motorcycle even more perfect.

I had just stopped for a drink about forty minutes outside of New York when my phone rung with Tony's ringtone carrying through the air. I listened to AC/DC's _"Back In Black"_ for a few seconds before lifting my Samsung Galaxy to answer. "Hey Tony, what's up?"

His voice was friendly as always. "Hey Jen, I was just checking your e.t.a., Pepper wanted to know if you'd be here before lunch?"

I smiled; Pepper and I had been planning this get together for a few weeks. "It's so pretty today that I decided to ride the bike in, and am only about an hour outside the city now. Should be able to make lunch, providing traffic isn't too bad, tell her I'll call once I hit downtown."

I could hear Pepper gain his attention and he sighed. "Duty calls, be careful and let us once you hit the main city."

Cranking the bike, I tried not to laugh at his lack of enthusiasm. "Well do; see y'all in just a bit." After ending the call, I reactivated the Bluetooth in my helmet and once again rode toward the city's skyline.

I had been riding about twenty minutes and seen very little traffic all day. The back roads into the city were quite and always beautiful. The custom build under me had handled this extended road test well. Logan and I had been working on this engine for weeks and the effort had more than paid off.

I was doing about sixty miles an hour when I saw a flash of light and then a swirling black energy appeared less than ten feet from the front tire. There was no time to react though I tried to lay the bike down in an attempt to avoid the energy.

My efforts were no good, the bike and I passed through the energy and then were suddenly falling from the sky. As the ground approached I parched on the seat of the bike, my hands still gripping the handle bars, and got ready to jump. Only seconds before impact, I leapt from the seat and then rolled away from the sure to be mangled heap.

Standing and taking a look around, there was no doubt I wasn't just outside New York now. I brushed off, removing the helmet and freeing my long hair as I stumbled in the loose sand, heading back towards the bike. I was no worst for wear other than sand in everywhere, our family's healing factor held the credit for that, but I might as well had been on the beach.

Now in front of the crash, I could determine the damage, as I heard a jet engine coming from the distance. Someone must have seen me drop from the sky. By some miracle the gas tank hadn't caught on fire, and the frame was more or less in one piece though it had been bent and tangled in several places. Oil was leaking from the cracked body and would soon all be drained out. The saddle bag, though being crushed on one side appeared to be intact. At least I'd be able to keep most of my personal items.

I fished my cell phone from the pocket on my now dirty leather jacket and held it up. The signal meter was completely dead, though I dialed Tony's number anyway. No rings, no tones, nothing. I sighed and pocketed the useless phone. "Guess I'm on my own."

_Chapter 2_

The jet I had heard earlier or so I assumed, circled the area and then landed. I watched the wheels touch down and the canopy open before bending forward to try and dislodge the saddle bag from its resting place. A pull on the bike's back bumper and a good tug and I the bag came free.

I kneeled on the ground and flipped the bags open, inspecting my belongings for damages as a shadow came of hover over me. A throat was cleared and then a male voice filled my ears. "Miss, we saw your wreckage from the sky. Is there anything we can do to help you?" He extended his hand and I took it without playing attention to any details. I sighed at the mess as he helped me to my feet and we came face to face. "Thanks, I'm not even sure how I got..."

I was stoned into silence as we looked upon each other's faces for the first time. The man that I could now see was more cat than human shared my shock and dropped our joined hands.

Suddenly, he was pushed aside by a bigger sandy colored cat than himself. "Razor get back! What in the name of my nine lives are you?" He had lifted his hand and aimed some kind of weapon at me.

I throw my hands in the air as my mind raced with panic. This proved one thing, I was definitely not on Earth or if this was Earth than at least this wasn't my detention. The thought of running for it crossed my mind, but another look at the weapon pointed at my head and it was dashed.

The first cat had been watching me and his partner and lightly laid his paw on the weapon. "T-Bone I don't think she means us any harm. Put the glove-a-tricks down before you scare her to death." The bigger cat seemed to consider this and finally lowered his arm.

My own arms fell back to my sides at that point and the smaller male stepped forward again. "Sorry about that, but I think it's safe to assume you won't hurt us Miss..." His paw extended to me again and I reached for it with an uneasy smile.

"Howlette, my name is Jennifer Howlette and I have no idea where we are or how I got here." Once he had shock my hand he lead me around the mangle remains of my bike and toward their jet.

His brown fur was soft to the touch, even though the pads on his paws were rough and worn. He smiled and waved his partner to follow. "I'm Razer, and my all so happy buddy over there is T-Bone, we're the Swat Kats and you've managed to find yourself just outside MegaKat City. How did you end up in the desert anyway?" I looked over my shoulder and nodded to T-Bone who had matched our pace but was staying a few feet back.

Sighing I shook my head. "I have no idea. I was riding on my way to see some old friends when this energy just appeared in front of the bike. I tried to lay it down but slid into the swirling mess anyway. Next think I know the bike's falling from the sky and about to crash in sand."

Now nearly at their jet, Razor and I stopped turned towards T-Bone. He gave a small smirk and pulled a remote from his pocket. "Let's sit in the jet and figure some of this out. Razor can look you over for injuries to if you wish." He pushed a button and the ramp on the jet opened up and we all walked on board."

Razor led me to a small medical table that had been bolted down and reached for a first-aid kit as T-Bone hovered by the far wall. I sighed. "Is it safe to assume that everyone here is..."

"A kat yes, males are more often called 'toms' and females 'shekats'; that going to be a problem?" Even through his mask I could tell T-Bone's eyes were boring into me, trying to decide if I posed any threat.

Razor returned with a wet rag and I wrapped my face before meeting his stare and unzipped my jacket. "No, to me differences change nothing if you're a good person. I'm not completely human myself." This caught the interest of both toms and Razor lifted my arm were there was considerable blood died but no wound. "I'm a mutant, as are both my brother and half-brother. I'm able to heal incredibly fast which is why the gash that should have killed me is already closed."

I could tell as Razor inspected the rest of my body and the places were wounds should have been that he and T-Bone were conflicted with my tale. After a few minutes I took Razor's paw in my hand and met his eyes. "Scratch me, and I'll prove it to you."

There was panic in his eyes at my request and he quickly removed his paw. "I can't."

Sighing I stood and he moved back I few steps. "It's the only way to prove to both of you my abilities."

"I'll do it." T-Bone hadn't left his place against the jet's wall the entire time and now came to stand in front of me.

Razor quickly stepped up and tried to divide us. "T-Bone don't, what if she isn't telling the truth and you accidentally hurt her."

I placed a steady hand on his shoulder and met his panicked face. "Don't worry Razor, I'm not lying. It'll be fine." I then smiled at his partner and lifted my wrist.

T-Bone's paws rose and he took my wrist in his left. "Last chance to back down."

I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing doing, make sure it's deep enough to satisfy you."

With that said his right paw came down and he dug a claw into my flesh, the blood pooling to the surface and dripping to the floor. Both kats watched as the bleeding stopped nearly as fast as it started and the skin mend itself closed. Razor took my hand and ran his pad across what should have been a bloody mess.

He smiled. "That's incredible! How long have you been able to heal like this?"

I sighed. "I'd rather not give away my age, I'm far older than I look, but my gifts surfaced when I was fourteen. I've been able to completely heal within minutes from any injury since then."

T-Bone laughed at that. "Women and their ages, she doesn't look a day over twenty-five." His attitude had me feeling playful; someone had to put him in his place.

I smirked and closed the distance between us, my hand lifting to pat his check. "Add a zero to the end and you'd be getting closer, kitten."

Turning I found Razor almost doubled over in laughter at our display and his eyes were watering under his mask. T-Bone quickly crossed the jet and smacked his friend on the back of his head.

I shook my head. _"Boys!"_ "Sorry, but I couldn't help myself." I had both of their attention again. "It's the other benefit of my mutation, my brother's and I have hardly aged."

Thunder clapped over us without warning and the two were kind enough to grab a flat dolly and retrieve my totaled bike. Once it was inside and the ramp to the jet closed I sighed and realized the seriousness of my situation. "Guys I'm gratefully for everything you've done but a question remains. Where do I go now?"

They seemed thoughtful for a moment and then T-Bone snapped his pads. "Callie. Razor and I know the Deputy Mayor. She'll know what to do and I'm sure if anyone can assist you in getting resources together to explore getting you home it's her."

I watched as T-Bone produced a small triangle device from his g-suit and pressed the button. A female voice was heard after only a moment. "Swat Kats, what an unexpected surprise, isn't this a reversal of our roles?"

A smirk spread across his face, he was clearly smitten. "Yes Miss. Briggs it is. We have a situation that requires someone with resources. We were hoping you'd help us."

Razor's hand fell on my shoulder and he smiled. "Of course, after everything you've done for MagaKat City, I'll do anything I can to help."

T-Bone motioned us into the cockpit of the jet, the communicator still in his hand. "Thanks, we knew you'd be the one to call. This will be smoother if we bring the problem to you." I glared at him as he realized just how cruel that seemed, and touched my shoulder. "As much as it pains me, Feral should be called too. This is serious."

The shekat seemed taken back for a moment. "Alright, T-Bone but I have to ask. Are you and Razor in trouble?"

He shook his head. "No Miss. Briggs I can promise you, Razor and I are fine. I'll explain more when we get to City Hall, five minutes or so."

She sighed, relived. "Alright I'll call the Commander and we'll be waiting in my office."

Razor and I had just slide into his oversized sit when T-Bone again touched my arm. "I didn't intend for that to be hurtful. I'm truly sorry, and If we can help you in anyway while you're stuck here..."

Smiling I held his paw. "Apology accepted, I know this is an odd situation for everyone, and thank you for everything."

He smiled and took his seat. The engine roared to life and Razor leaned towards me. "Ever rode in a jet before?"

He had handed me a helmet and it registered that there were holes for ears cut out of the top. "Yes, and next to the heap that used to be my bike, there's nothing like it."

Ten minutes later, the jet had been parked upon the roof of city hall and Razor and T-Bone had positioned me between them as we walked. Nearing the Deputy Mayor's office, Razor stepped forward and knocked as I felt T-Bone's large paw rest on my back. I couldn't help but smirk, and whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Feeling protective now Hotshot?" Razor had used the nickname a few minutes before.

Followed Razor through the doors, he returned my smirk. "Let's just say you were drawing enough unwanted attention that it couldn't hurt."

Nodding I followed Razor through another set of doors, this room was tastefully decorated and behind a large wood desk stood two more kats. I could only assume the Deputy Mayor and Commander Feral.

Their eyes fell on me and the Deputy Mayor covered her mouth in shock. "Oh, my." She and Commander Feral introduced themselves and I again answered the questions about my arrival and my mutation.

Thirty minutes later we were all comfortably sat around Callie's desk trying to decide the next course of actions and how to grantee my safety while in MagaKat City. The Commander face held a thoughtful expression. "Your safety is going to pose a problem no matter how well I secure a hotel for you. Villains will be sure to pull out all the stops and a building with so many possibilities is just unacceptable."

Callie snapped her more human like fingers and turned towards him. "What about the salvage yard on the outskirts of the city? It's already owned by the township and thought Chance and Jack would have to move a few things around to make room, the location is secure. Jennifer would also have the added benefit of parts to rebuild her bike if she so chose."

I smiled and tried to ignore the way T-Bone's claws had tapped at that. "Sounds good to me, but will the two who live there be unwilling?"

Commander Feral turned to me and smirked. "Those two are paying off a debt to the city and don't have a say in the matter. I'll set it all up."

Just then an alarm sounded and Razor pulled a devise from his suit. "Training run alarm, we should check it out." They both rose from their seats and thanked the Deputy Mayor and less enthusiastically the Commander for their help, before turning to me.

Standing I turned to Razor and he smiled. "Miss. Howlette as rescues go I've enjoyed yours more than any other we've ever done. It was my pleasure to meet you."

I shook his paw and smiled. "Thank you again for everything." Then I turned to T-Bone.

The sandy colored tom reached into his suit and pulled a communicator like the one he'd used earlier, and smiled. "This runs off our direct line, and you'll have access to us if you should ever need it."

I took the small triangle device and returned his smile. "Thank you." They made their way to the doors and the issue of my things hit me. "Guys, what about my bike and bags, their all still on the jet?"

T-Bone turned and smirked. "Get out to the junk yard and then call us; we'll make a 'house call'." And then they were gone.

_Chapter 3_

After discussing the energy that brought me here and the possibilities of recreating it with the help of MagaKat's leading science researchers Commander Feral reached for his phone. "Miss Briggs I'm going to call and order the arrangements for our guest. Then I'll escort her out there myself."

Callie smiled and then stood. "Commander, I'm all finished here, it will be my pleasure to drive Jennifer out to the yard and see to it that she gets settled."

The Commander seemed to consider this and then nodded. "Very well Miss Briggs, I'll insure Miss. Howlette's comfort to you, and check on her myself tomorrow." Then he made his goodbyes and left the room.

I turned and could see the excitement in the deputy mayor's eyes. "Despite the Commanders feelings toward Chance and Jake, I just know your going to love them. Shall we go?"

I nodded and twenty minutes later we were pulling into the salvage yard and up the building that served not only as their business but also the home I would share with them for the time being. Callie parked the car and we both opened the doors and climbed out.

A sandy colored tabby tom met us at the garage doors and smiled as he addressed Callie. "Hello Miss Briggs, I just got off the phone with Feral. This must be our house guest." Though he seemed friendly enough there was something about the way he spoke the Commander's name that made me wonder just what had cause their debt and the bad blood.

Callie smiled and reached back to usher me forward. "This is Jennifer Howlette, she'll be a guest of the city until our researchers can find her a safe way home."

He extended his hand and I took without hesitation, his presence was just so claiming. "Good to meet you Miss Howlette, I'm Chance Furlong and my buddy Jake Clawson should be around in just a moment. Feral was still giving him details about your stay when y'all arrived."

"I'm right here." A door toward the house closed and a smaller brown colored tom joined us. Like Chance had he showed no hesitation and stepped forward ready to shake my hand. "Hi Callie, this must be Miss Howlette, I'm Jake."

I smiled and shook his paw as well. "Please call me Jennifer, or Jen and thanks for taking me in."

Chance shrugged and leaned against a car they had pulled into the garage. "It's our pleasure, having you around may very well lighten the mood around this place."

With that they led the way into the house and gave the "grand" tour as they called it. The house was small but both toms offered their beds to me for as long as needed. If my stay ended up extended they would work out a equal rotation for as long as I wished to live with them.

Not long after seeing the house and enjoying a pizza diner together, Callie had left to head home, promising to call tomorrow. As I stood just outside the garage doors and watched Jake pull the gate closed Chance came to stand beside me.

I sighed and pulled the communicator from my pocket, I had forgotten to call the Swat Kats back and have my things brought to me. As Jake joined us I gave the two a shy smile. "The Swat Kats kinda have my things, they came to my aid in the desert and I forgot to call them. I don't suppose either of you would mind loaning me a shirt to sleep in?"

They exchanged a look and Jake nodded to Chance, who cleared his throat. "Yeah about that, there something we need to discuss that can't be shared with anyone. Can we trust you?" I nodded and he held out his paw. "Come with me."

Chance let me back into the living room and moved the rug that rested in the center of the room. Bending he lifted a trap door and began climbing down. "The ladder can be slick so watch your step." I nodded and followed him down with Jake climbing down after me.

The sight that greeted me was incredible. The garage sat on top of what looked like an old war bunker. Chance and Jake had put endless hours into their operation and it showed; I was very impressed. The jet set at the end of the bunker on a turntable, my saddle bag was laid neatly upon one of their work benches and the mangled heap that now represented hours of time and effort was resting on the dolly from before.

Chance laid his large paw on my shoulder, catching my attention. "You shared secrets with us, now we're sharing ours with you. We trust you and that's the only reason we didn't object to this plan earlier."

My hand joined his paw upon my shoulder and I met his and Jake's eyes. "I won't disappoint you." They both nodded and I moved to grab my saddle bag and then walked over to the totaled bike.

Jake came to stand beside me, and took a few minutes to look it over. "It's a mess but if we can build the TurboKat from this place, helping rebuild this bike shouldn't be too difficult."

I smiled and drew my arm through his. "Thanks Jake." We never saw the defeated expression cross Chance's face.

Not long after that we made our way back up stairs, and the guys offer me the first shower. Hot water spread over my body, washing the sand off and out of my hair. The bathroom was probably the most spacious room in the whole house and I took the time to set out my toiletries next to their own.

I was dressed in the tank top and soft shorts that were packed to sleep in at Tony's when I opened the door and began drying my long brown hair. The open bathroom door allowed some air flow, and I had become so lost in my own thoughts that I failed to notice Chance in the doorway until he whistled.

For his vantage point he had been receiving a rather nice view of my bum as I bent over slightly to use the dryer. He smiled and averted his eyes from my backside to my face in the mirror. "Whoever you left behind is a lucky guy if you dress for bed like that."

I smirked and watched him in the mirror as well. "Enjoying the view Hotshot?"

He returned the smirk and stepped further into the room, now standing beside me. "Don't know a male who wouldn't." As my eyes dropped to the counter his paw came up to lift my chin and stare into my eyes. "We'll help you get home. Jake and I have a few contacts as the Swat Kats, we'll get you in touch with them too."

Staring into his eyes was having a strange effect on me; it was almost making me timid. I sighed and began to leave the room. "My friends and family will be working from our end by now I'm sure to figure out what happened to me. My younger brother won't rest until he knows where I am, but there's no romantic interest to come to my rescue."

At the doorway his voice, soft and humble caught my attention. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

I stood and watched him for a moment before a smile lit my face. "Don't be, we'll be living together for who knows how long, its bond to happen. You'll just have to be content as my knight for the time being. After all, you're not so bad as far as heroes go." I left after that but not before seeing the smile that lit his face.

_Chapter 4_

Two months into my stay Chance, Jake and I had become completely comfortable living together. I had altered one of Jakes jumpsuits to fit my form properly and helped out in the garage between meetings with city researchers and the Deputy Mayor about finally becoming public declaring my citizenship. We spent nights together either working on the jet and my bike or just relaxing together on the couch.

Chance had survived the last two weeks, taking it upon himself to sleep on the couch or floor so Jake and I could have warm beds. The effects were finally beginning to show though as he was becoming sore and his movements when fighting suffered. I was currently awaiting their return from the latest mission standing in the kitchen and sighed in relief when I felt the house shake as the jet took its resting place below.

Jake was jumping form the cockpit as I turned from the ladder and the condition of his suit had me pausing. He caught my startled expression and waved me on. "Most of it isn't mine, but Chance has a pretty nasty gash. Grab the kit and come help me Babes."

The nickname didn't even bother me anymore, as from the two of them I had come to see it as form of endearment. I had expressed how much it bothered me to hear customer's whispering about "what a babe" I was. After that it had become a bit of a joke to catch my attention when others were around by calling "hey Babes", somehow it had managed to stick without me killing them.

Attention went into my task as I ran to the cabinet where the medical supplies were kept. Given the circumstances the guys couldn't just walk into the hospital so our supplies were all ways fully stocked. I grabbed the first-aid kit and some extra bandages before turning to see Jake helping Chance out of the jet by the extendable ladder.

Making my way over I could see a pool of blood forming around the base of Chance's ribs and spreading lower. He had just pulled away his helmet and mask as I reached him and gave a small smile. "It's not as bad as it looks Babes." He set to work removing the ruined g-suit and Razor had set to work doing the same.

Jakes legs were the worst on him, his knees were torn apart by road burn and still had grave embedded in the wounds. Turning I pulled half of the supplies from the kit and handed them to him. "Go shower and clean up, there's still a lot of gravel in you knees, I'll stitch up Chance."

He smiled and walked toward the ladder. "See you two in a bit then, thanks Babes."

Just as he had reached the ladder and began to climb I hollered. "There's diner in the oven when you through, chicken and pasta."

His "...okay Babes" was all we heard after he'd reached the top, and I turned back to Chance. He was wearing a satisfied smirk and the desire to kiss him hit me as it had several times in the past months.

Invading his place, and standing nearly chest to chest with him, I returned his smirk. "And what do you find so funny Hotshot?"

He looped his arms around my back and pulled me closer, the smirk still on his wide face. "You're sleeping in my bed, cooking me diner, and play one hell of a sexy nurse. I might just have to keep you around."

I smiled; we had been dancing around this mutual attraction for weeks now. My arms rose to wrap around his neck and my fingers became lost playing in his soft fur as he talked. Digging my digits deeper he all but purred. "Why Mr. Furlong, that sounds like a proposition to me?"

We were only a breath away now and I wasn't sure whose heart beat I was hearing, his, mine, or both. He leaned in and rubbed our noses together, his smirk now a soft smile. "What if it wa..."

"Jen babe, you've gotta a phone call, it's Commander Feral." Jake's voice cut through the moment, Chance stepped away, and I thought I heard him cussing as I walked under the ladder, and Jack dropped the phone to me.

"Good evening Commander, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Turning back into the hanger I watched as Chance removed his ruined undershirt and tossed it into the garage, his movements rough and angry.

I heard the commander chuckle and flip through some papers. "Good evening Jennifer, it's always a pleasure to divert my attention to you instead of work. The Mayor has decided to offer citizenship to you, since the researchers have made so little process in explaining the accident that brought you here."

I smiled; MegaKat City would officially be my home until we could recreate a path back to my world. "I know, Callie called earlier today all but jumping in the air."

I could hear him sigh. "Unfortunately, the life of a city official is often a lonely one. You've managed to give Ms. Briggs something she was sorely lacking, a real friend."

Chance was now cleaning the wound and I could tell from my place on the landing just how much dried blood he had wiped away on the discarded tissue pads he was laying aside.

Feral's voice pulled me from watching Chance. "The Mayor has planned an invitation only banquet in your honor for a week from Saturday and has requested that I escort you myself."

Chance's right ear twitched and he stiffened, leaving no doubt that he had over heard. "That would be lovely Commander; I'm looking forward to it."

I could almost see the smile on the Commander's face and the pain in Chance's eyes; even though his back was turned to me. "Wonderful, I'm sorry to cut this short but they're waiting for me on the roof."

It was hard not to sigh at that. "Duty calls, I understand. Good night Commander."

"Good night, Jennifer." And then he was gone.

I laid the phone down on the concrete floor and moved back over to Chance as he packed the supplies back up, and refused to look at me. "What about stitches?"

He turned and walked towards the cabinet with me right behind him. "I used super glue, works just as well, just a bit more painful."

I cringed at that. Was it meant to be a dig at the call from the Commander? "Chance, we should talk about..."

He laughed. "Talk about what, there's nothing to talk about?" His muscles were tense and it pained me to see him so conflicted.

The thought that he could just as soon forget and ignore what was happening between us hurt, a lot. "Us, weren't we having a moment before the phone call. What was with that nose rubbing? Can you really just turn it off and ignore it?"

With his back still to me, he walked over to the ladder and climbed nearly to the top before answering. "Yes, I can."

Nearly twenty minutes later, Jake came down the ladder to find me sitting where I'd been since Chance left. Taking my hands, he pulled me to stand and then brushed the tears from my face, finally pulling me into a strong hug. "What happened?"

I shook my head and hugged him tighter. "We were having a moment when you yelled about the phone call, then everything just went south. He cleaned and closed the wound with super glue before I could even get away from the call to help him. Then he won't even admit that the moment had happened."

He nodded in my hair and then pulled back. "Lets go upstairs and get you something to eat." At my hesitation, he took my hand and pulled me along anyway. "Chance isn't here, took his bike for some fresh air. Come eat and talk to me, it'll help you feel better."

While I sat and played with my food I told Jake about the embrace, the conversation, and the nose rub. I could see the shock in his eyes at that one. "I knew you two had been flirting but I didn't know it had gone that far."

Sighing I met his eyes. "It hadn't until tonight, and now he's says he can just igno..."

At that moment the front door slammed signaling Chance's return. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of milk from the fridge. "I'm tired guys, think I'll head to bed." Without looking at me he walked back around the table, headed out of the room.

Jake spook up before I could. "Hey buddy, do you want that gash looked at first?"

Chance stopped but kept his back to us. "Nah, its fine. I'm gonna sleep in the hanger instead of that ole beat up couch for a few nights; see if it'll make a difference. Goodnight."

We heard the hatch open and close behind him, and Jake reached across the table for my hand. "Just give him some time to work everything out in his head."

Nodding I rose, and walked around the table before kissing his check. "Think I'll call it a night too. Goodnight Jake and thanks for listening." He could only nod before I left the room, lost in his own thoughts.

_Chapter 5_

The days until the banquet were unbearably long and miserable. Chance avoided being alone with me for any reason and the nickname and feather light touches that he always graced me with were gone. It was as if we didn't even know each other.

Standing in Chance's bed room that evening, I inspected the blue floor length gown Callie had helped me pick. The shinning ice blue color did a lot for my eyes and the low back was indeed very sexy on my small frame. I'd applied light make up and pulled my hair up, curling a few loose strains. All things considered this week, I didn't look too bad.

Picking my cutch up from the dresser, my world stopped as I turned to face Chance in the doorway. His golden eyes were wide and he cleared his throat before speaking. "You look beautiful tonight, Jennifer, you'll be the belle of the ball."

Crossing the room to him, I smiled and spun just short of reaching him. "You really think I look okay?" My hand moved to brush a stray strain out of the way, until he beat me to it, and my breath hitched.

His paw was warm and I wished nothing more than to be in his arms. "Come with me, I know where to get the finishing touch."

I followed him back into his room, his paw holding to my hand, though I wasn't sure which of us reached for the other. He bent at a small safe and withdrew a blue rectangle shaped box. He produced a sting of pearls, and held them out to me. "These were my mother's; she left them to me in her will."

My breath hitched, and a hand rose to my face as I couldn't find the words to say. "Chance, I don't...I can't..."

Smiling he stepped forward and secured the string of pearls around my neck. "They'll look beautiful on you, and I know they'll be returned in one piece so don't fret." His paw slide across my check before gathering my right hand and placing a kiss upon it. "I hope you have a wonderful night with Feral, you deserve it."

At that moment my resolve broke and I throw myself into his arms. He only hesitated a second before engulfing me in his strong embrace, his face buried in my neck. "Chance I..."

Just then we heard the front door open and close as Jake's voice travel through the halls. "Good evening Commander."

Feral's voice was firm and we froze, arms still wrapped tightly around each other. "Hello Clawson, is Jennifer ready to go?"

We heard Jake's voice travel as he moved toward the stairs. "I'll be happy to check on her progress for you, just a moment." His feet making the stairs creek and we knew the time had come.

Turning my attention back to the tom in my arms, I smiled and rubbed my nose against his. "I don't want to ignore this anymore, I can't."

Smiling he returned the pressure and rubbed our noses once again. "Neither do I, I'm sorry that I ever claimed it could be done."

"Then promise me you'll be in this room tonight when I come home, we need to talk." My arms tightened around him as his did around my waist.

His whisper filled my ear as he hugged me as if it would break us both to let go. "The Past-Master himself couldn't keep me way." Unable to control my emotions any longer I pressed a sweet kiss to his mouth, his arms tightened around me.

"Hey Babes, ya ready to go?" At Jake's question we pulled apart and met his "oh" face both with a smile. He mouth 'I'm sorry' in our direction to which we nodded.

Releasing Chance's neck I crossed the room and took Jake's offered arm. "I'm ready." Smiling he lead us from the room, my eyes locking with Chance's before turning the corner.

We descended the stairs and found the Commander inspecting a piece of artwork I had added to the living room. "Well Commander, it's safe to say you'll be the luckiest tom at the whole banquet." At Jake's voice the Commander turned and shock covered his face.

Smiling he crossed the room to stand in front of Jake and myself and from behind his back produced a white rose corsage. "You look quite lovely tonight. May I?"

Nodding I released Jake and offer my left wrist as Chance's voice came from a top the stairs. "You're wrong Commander, she's breathtaking."

I met Chance's eyes and smiled, which he returned. The Commander cleared is throat and caught our attentions again. "That maybe the only thing we ever agree on, Furlong. Shall we go?"

Nodding, I wrapped Jake in a hug; his arms tightening and then he kissed my check as he released me. Offering me his arm, I allowed the Commander to lead me to the door. Stopping to blow Chance a kiss, he pretended to catch from his place atop the stairs and place in his pocket, patting his hip as he did so. Then we were gone.

_Chapter 6_

The banquet had been a terrible bore, nothing but city officials that requested answers to the same question a hundred times and grabby handed toms that had no concept of expectable binderies. The Commander had been equally as busy with his own rounds of questions and an endless number of she-kats requesting places on his dance card.

Nearly three hours later, I found myself finally sat across from the Deputy Major, free from the pleasantries for a moment at least. Callie smiled over her glass of wine. "Enjoying yourself?"

I could have strangled her for such a question. Her feet had to be as sore as mine and the tight dress she wore couldn't be getting anymore comfortable after all this time. I smirked and took a slip of wine before turning the question back on her. "About as much as your enjoying that corseted dress right now."

Laughing she tipped her glass to me. "Suppose I earned that one, huh?"

Nodding, I felt a large paw land on my shoulder and came face to face with my "date" for the evening, though that was a stretch as we had been separated the entire night. "Good evening Ms. Briggs, you're looking lovely."

Callie smiled and ran a paw through her wavy blonde hair. "Thank you Commander, you're looking quite dashing as well."

The Commander drew my attention by taking my right hand. "I don't suppose you'd entertain me with a dance before the night is over?"

Smiling I rose to my feet and allowed him to lead us onto the dance floor. The third song started before I realized just how long the Commander had been swinging me around the dance floor. "Why Commander Feral, who would have guessed you were such an accomplished dancer?"

He returned my smile and leaned in to my ear. "There are quite a few things most kats wouldn't know about my personal life. Dancing skills were a requirement for my family, and while were on the subject, call me Ulysses. I believe we can move past the formalities.

His large paw rested upon my bare back and Chance suddenly entered my mind, not for the first time of the night, and I sighed meeting his curious gaze. "Ulysses, I value your friendship and that's why I must be honest with you."

Taking my hand in his paw, he led us off the dance floor. "Then shall we find somewhere more private to speak." I nodded and followed him out onto a beautifully decorated balcony.

We sat on the railing and I held his large paw in one of my hands. "I get the feeling this has to do with Furlong?" His eyes steady on mine as he spoke.

Fingering the pearls Chance had lent me, I smiled and sighed. "Yes, we've been dancing around each other nearly since the day I fell through the portal, I think I may love him."

Sighing he met my eyes. "Can't say I'm not disappointed, but after the way both of you behaved tonight I should have known your heart already belonged to him. Despite the mishap when he and Clawson were Enforcers I do believe that he is a good tom. I wish you all the best and hopefully he can give what you're looking for."

Joy flowed through my heart and I fling myself into his arms. "Thank you for understanding Ulysses, you're an amazing friend."

Standing as he continued to hold me, I felt the beating of his heart. This tom, who so many thought was nothing but about his work did indeed have the same heart as any other kat and the same desires as any other tom.

As we pulled apart I could see the yearning in his eyes and stood on tiptoes to place a small kiss upon his lips. At his questioning gaze I shrugged my shoulders and took his paw. "Because you were too much of a gentlekat to do it yourself given the circumstances."

Smirking he rubbed his chin. "And Furlong, how will he feel about it?"

Leading him back into the banquet I smiled. "He'll be fine after I explain everything, and besides, he got his before I came downstairs." His laughter filling my ears as we rejoined Callie at our table.

The Deputy Mayor sat at the table with a devilish look upon her face, one that quickly turned into a smirk as the Commander and I took our seats beside her. "Why Commander, I had no idea you could dance. I can honestly say I'm a bit jealous that none of my gentlekat callers could move like that."

Watching the scene in front of me, and I could barely contain my laughter as the Commander's eyes take on a playful shine. "My dance card is free now, Ms. Briggs, if you'd like a turn of your own." His paw extending over the table toward hers.

Her eyes turned to my amused face and she hesitated only a second before taking his paw. "Would you mind sharing your dashingly handsome date with for a moment?"

The wine was definitely having an affect on me and I just couldn't help adding to the humor of this moment, "Oh please, take him home and have your way with him!" my hands in the air for effect.

Our table erupted in laughter, drawing curious stares for everyone one around. Smiling I watched as Callie and Ulysses moved to walk around me and back to the dance floor.

_Chapter 7_

At that moment an explosion throw the front doors of the banquet hall open and toppled over our table taking myself along with it. Before I could regain my baring, large powerful arms had encircled my waist and pulled Callie and myself behind the safety of the overturned tabletop. Ulysses' voice was more of a growl as he whispered into our ears. "Keep your heads down!"

He released us to peak around the side of our cover, and the hairs on his neck stood on end. "It's Dr. Viper and at least half a dozen or more of his monsters, they've made short work of my Enforcers protection detail."

As he again crouched next to us, Callie was already shifting through her cutch bag. "Callie please tell you have it, 'cause my bag is long gone."

She smiled and pressed the button on the communicator before it had even left her bag, and the voice of Chance's alter ego answered. "Yes Ms. Briggs?"

Relief washed over our faces. "We've run into a bit of trouble at the banquet for Jennifer Howlette, T-Bone. Dr. Viper just blew his way in here and through the Commander's protection detail. We need your help."

His voice was a bit rushed as he again answered. "We're on the way Ms. Briggs, keep your head down. Is Jennifer Howlette there with you?"

The concern in his voice made my heart race and I smiled. "I'm fine T-Bone, and the Commander is with us, just get your tails here!"

The TurboKats engine roared into the phone. "Roger that, and Jennifer, don't go doing anything stupid."

Smirking I took the device from Callie, he knew me too well. "I'll try Hotshot, but I make no promises." And with that I clicked the button on the device and ended the connection.

_Meanwhile across the city..._

A portal opened and a Stark Industries quinjet broke through the skyline. Tony Stark dressed in his Mark 8 armor stood in front of a large console, his eye's steady. "Ok Logan, you and Victor hit the streets, Ro and I will take to the skies."

As the jet came to hover over the street the back ramp opened and two men on motorcycles rode off. Stepping to the front control panel and securing his helmet, Tony paused to rest him hand on the arm of Dr. Henry McCoy, as he piloted the jet. "She's here Hank, I can feel it."

_Chapter 8_

_Banquet Hall..._

The situation was getting serious, Viper's monsters had managed to separate us and the mad mutation now had Callie. His green fingers wrapping around her tightly, as she struggled against him.

Ulysses and I weren't much good to here as we fought against own share of trouble, Viper's monsters seeming to have endless resolve, and the remaining occupants of the ball room proved to be of no use.

Suddenly the glass windows above us come crushing down in a rain of shards and pieces as the Swat Kats joined the party and missiles began to fly across the room. Razor voice was rushed as he tossed a laser gun to the Commander. "Brought you a present Commander, use it in good health."

I'd just kicked away one of Viper's creations when I was tackled and took to the floor, nearly missing the laser fire that was erupting in the room. T-Bone's angry face greeted me as I turned in the arms of the kat that held saved me. "Thought I said not to do anything stupid."

Smiling I wrapped my arms around him and he scooted us towards a corner of the room for a moment of cover. "And I promised to try..." Grabbing his masked face I pressed a kiss to his mouth, one that he returned. "Glad to see you too."

We stood and T-Bone handed me one of the modified gloves Jake had made to fit my hands and we returned to the fight. Callie had been rescued from Viper's grip and the evil mutant was beginning to loose his confidence. From his coat he produced a dart gun and pointed it at her.

_Aboard the quinjet..._

Hank had been monitoring the transmissions from around the city when he stumbled upon the Enforcers wave length.

"_...situation still on going with hostages at City hall banquet event. All available Enforcers respond...deadly force is authorized against Dr. Viper. Hostages include but not limited to...Mayor Minx, Deputy Mayor Briggs, Commander Feral, Jennifer Howlette, and city officials..."_

With determination in his eyes, the jet was turned in the direction of the City Hall building, and he pressed the button to link all their communications. "We have her...she's at the City Hall building and there's trouble!"

_Banquet Hall..._

Time seemed to stand still as we all took into account options. Commander Feral, Razor and T-Bone were all nearly across the room from Viper, and it appeared that he had somehow forgotten about me.

A twisted smile lit his wide face as he stared into Callie frightened eyes. "I won't be going down alone thisss time, goodbye Deputy Mayor Briggssss."

Without a second thought I jumped from my crouched position near her and took Callie to the floor as Viper fired his weapon. "Callie!"

The impact with the marbled floor was rough and Callie would surely have a bruise later, but that didn't compete with the soaring pain that was engulfing my chest at the moment. Moving off of her, I reached down and attempted to remove the dart from my right breast. The needle was barbed and the veil broke of in my hands, causing me to hiss in pain.

Hearing my pain caused Callie to shake it off and sit up to face me. Her face full of shock and fear as she the needle still protruding from my chest and a greenish mass spreading around it from under my skin. "Oh Jen, what can I do?"

My head was spinning, a side effect of the toxin and my healing factor trying to combat it. "Not sure, but I can't remove the needle it has a barb."

Her hands went to my forehead, worried green eyes met mine. "You're burning up, we have to get some help."

I nodded, watching as the fight continued, T-Bone now fighting Viper hand-to-hand as if he's life depended on it. The soaring pains in my chest continued persist and my heart aced. "Callie I'm not healing."

Those words had no more left my mouth when the balcony doors were blown open and my eyes widened as Ororo flew into the crowded room. Her eyes observed the fight and landed on me as she scanned the room. Though it was becoming hard to breath, somehow I managed to choke out. "Storm, the green ones!"

Lightning filled the room as she sapped Viper and all his monsters, sending all of them to the floor out cold. As she floated down to us, her white eyes returned to blue and the relief that had been shown turned to fear, her hand reaching for the comm-link in her ear. "She's here but hurt, Logan I need you now!"

_Chapter 9_

My breathing had become labored and her eyes held fear as her hand traced the green vein-like stains moving across my chest. "Your brothers are here, as are Tony and Hank, you must hold on."

Before I could answer her there was commotion as the others arrived and the kats in the room stood in shock and awe. Logan and Victor crouched next to Ro while Tony and Hank began determining how to treat the situation as T-Bone, Razor, Callie and Ulysses watched from a small distance, ready to help if they could.

I turned my attention to Tony and Hank, though his mask was closed I could tell from his moment that Tony was just as worried as the rest. Finally Hank broke the silence. "Lets get her off the floor and have a better look."

It seemed that everyone sprung into action at once. An area was cleared and two tables were stood upon their feet again and then pushed together. Tony's mask opened and his worried brown eyes met mine. "Hey beautiful I've got a question. How come you never dress like this for me back home?" His arms reached under me and he stood with as much care as his armored suit would allow.

If Tony Stark was cracking cheesy jokes then I was really in trouble, not that the pain and labored breathing wasn't enough proof. "Shut up Stark, you never...gave me...a reason to."

He smirked as he laid me down in the tables and his mask slide shut again, his voice came back through the suit. "Live through this for me and we'll see if I can't do something about that."

My vision was blurring and through they were all right above me I was having trouble keeping up with their conversation, though I could hear Tony's voice. "Blood pressure is...Hank, heart rate...and climbing...we need to get that damn thing out...a hospital...where?..."

I could feel claws in my hair and sighed. "Chance?" The combing stopped and I opened blurry eyes to see Victor standing above me.

He bent down to me and I turned my head to the side, his eyes narrowed and sniffed at my face trying to determine who I had asked for. "No kit, just breath for now, but later, we're going to talk about that." After he pulled away my world went black.

"_I'm on something soft; the last thing I remember was being at the banquet and Victor..." _I opened my eyes and regretted it within seconds; the room was too bright and I covered my face with an arm, then I heard a soft chuckle.

_Chapter 10_

"Well come back to the world of the living. You had us worried for a bit." Ro's warm voice filled my ears and I peaked from under my arm to see her seated across from me and a smile crossed her face before she stood.

Watching her though it killed my eyes to do so; she filled a cup with ice water and grabbed a straw before returning to my side. I took the cup and drank quite a bit before handing it to her again and then shifting to sit up. "Thanks Ro, I've messed you. What happened, and where is everyone else?"

She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, her hands were shaking and I reached foreword to hold one. "You've been sleeping the past five days; we weren't sure if or when you'd wake. Your brothers, Hank and Tony are at our hotel; showering, but will return with something to eat. Your friends, the Deputy Mayor and Commander Feral will be by tonight as they have been every night since you stabilized."

Her eyes dropped to the floor and she again sighed. She hadn't mentioned T-Bone or Razor though I was sure they had been present at the banquet hall the entire time. "Ro, what about T-Bone and Razor, are they okay?"

Her head nodded but her eyes had lost their joyousness. "Perhaps someone else should tell you..."

Shaking my head, I sat up completely and urged her to face me. "Ro, we've been family for longer than you and Logan have been together. There is nothing you can't tell me, and I need to know what's been happing here."

She turned on the bed so that we were facing and nodded. "I had been watching your interaction with Victor..."

_Over five days ago, in the banquet hall...Ororo's POV_

Victor's voice was nearly a growl as he began to stand again. "...we're going to talk about that." He noticed me watching and snarled which only gained Logan's attention. He turned to your brother and his eyes narrowed. "Now isn't the time 'old man'. That's when I noticed your eyes had rolled and your breathing had stopped, panic set in. "Hank!"

Hank and Tony were instantly working to try and regain your pulse but nothing was coming from it. After a few minutes of CPR with no results, Tony began removing the repulses from the hands of his suit. "Get that necklace off, I'm gonna shock her."

I removed the necklace and set it aside, my hands were trembling and your brother drew me to his side, and his own arms were shaking. "Come on Jen, you can't die, not now."

Tony stood above you and held the repulses in place, his attention turning to Hank. "Ok, one, two, Clear!" The first blast did nothing and he reached for you again. "One, two, Clear!"

His suit began to shake and the stress had begun to show. "No! Breath Jen, come on, just draw a breath!" His hands retook their place on your chest and Logan reached out to stop him.

"It's already beginning to burn her, if this doesn't do it..." Two red rings had surfaced on your chest from the shocks, he turned to Victor and they shared a nod. "...then let her go."

His mask slide open and he stared into your brother's face, then he closed his eyes and tears slipped from them. "Please just one, just one breath." The repulses fired.

For a moment no one around you moved, everyone believed the worst. The only ones that remained were us and your friends, the rest had been ushered out. The Commander came to stand beside T-Bone and placed a paw upon his shoulder, they both had been crying. "I'm sorry Chance; you should know that she loved you."

The two and Callie were shocked to say the least and I could hear Victor's growl as both your friends removed their masks and helmets. Chance sighed. "She always said you already knew Commander. I suppose this means the end for me and Jake."

Shaking his head with tears still in his eyes the Commander again laid his paw on Chance's shoulder. "No, if I were going to lock you two hotshots up, I would have done it a long time ago."

Logan stepped away from and me and crossed the short distance between Chance and himself. "My name's Logan, thank you for caring about her." He and Chance shook hands and they both looked back toward where you laid.

Rubbing his eyes, his body was shaking Chance took a ragged breath. "She talked about all of you, and had been working to find a way home since day one. Somewhere along the way, she stopped being my tom-boyish friend and became the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Would you mind if I made my goodbyes?"

As the two turned back to you, Tony gave a startled gasp and he began checking for your pulse. "It's faint but she is breathing, we need an oxygen mask now! The mask Chance carries was secured to you and Hank grabbed you from the table, headed for the jet.

The Commander issued medical clearance to Hank and Tony and the hospital was ready for us before either jet could touch down. I had changed you from the evening dress into a robe before reaching the hospital and Tony had removed his suit. He and Hank rushed you into surgery and removed the needle. You also received a blood transfusion from Logan to help your own healing factor catch up. Then all any of us could do is wait and it's been five days now.

_Chapter 11_

_Present day... My POV_

I my heart had stopped, family and friends all cried over my body as I lay cold and unmoving. It was almost too much to take in and I reached to pull Ro into a hug that she returned without hesitation. "I'm so sorry to have scared all of you Ro."

Her long fingers were in my hair and I could smell and fell the tears she shed. "We're all just glad to still have you. If Logan lost you like that..." Her shoulders shuttered at the thought of my brother's pain and what it would do to the man he was today.

As I tightened the hug and began to play with her hair as well there was a knock at the door. I called over her without letting go. "Come in."

Callie and Ulysses stepped into the room, shock and happiness written on their faces. Ro moved and Callie took her place in my arms, her body shaking as she hugged me tightly. "Oh my, I'm so glad you're awake!" Then she sat back and punched my arm. "Don't ever do something that stupid again, or I'll kill you myself!"

Ulysses came to stand next to Ro, behind Callie and rested his large paw on her shoulder. "Don't suppose you'd allow me to get in there?" She smiled and moved to stand as he seat in the same spot and pulled me into his chest.

I could hear his heartbeat and wondered just how much sleep he and everyone else had lost waiting for me to wake up. "That was too close."

As I pulled away from his hug and sat straight again I smiled. "I know but every things going to be fine now."

Their eyes took on a heaviness and all three of them refused to meet my stare. "Ok, what aren't you all telling me? Where is Chance?"

Silence stretched on as they all looked to one another. Finally Ulysses turned back to me and sighed. He was still sat in front of me and took my hand in his larger paw. "Chance and Jake have been here at least twice a day to check on you. The problem is that...Chance has been made uncomfortable about your relationship and if there will be any moving forward.

Confusion was only one of the emotions that ran through my mind at his words. Someone had put doubt in Chance's mind while I could do nothing to stop it. I met his eyes, angry and determined to set this right. "Who, who would do that to Chance, and to me?"

"I did." Turning my eyes away from Ulysses, my blood boiled. Hank, Tony, Logan, and Victor had returned and heard my question. His eyes were hard as we stared at each other. "It was for your own good, kit."

I was shaking in anger and Ulysses rose from the bed to face my brother and family. "This isn't what she needs right..."

"No." I throw the blanket from my legs and rose to stand behind him. "I'd like a word with my big brother, alone."

Everyone looked uneasy but moved toward the door as Victor and I stared each other down. Logan was the last to reach the doorway and had stopped to stare at Victor. "You asked for it 'old man'."

As he turned again my voice reached him. "James please shut the door and stay. What I have to say mostly applies to both of you."

He shut the door and retook the chair Ro had occupied when I first woke, his hat tipping down to cover his eyes. "How dare you Victor, I'm far from a child and you aren't in control of my decisions."

Victor's shoulders were straight and he never moved from his spot against the wall but his words could have moved mountains. "No, you're not a child but you are our little sister, and I was just trying to protect you were that fur lined excuse for a man couldn't. You belong in our dimension, not here. We spent months looking for you, and what do we find. A poisoned dart buried in your chest and your pet kitty helpless to save you."

Sighing, this wasn't going to be easy or end well for either of us. "I know everyone was scared Victor, but it was my decision to jump in front of Callie and try to save her, no one forced me. I'm in love with Chance and before you go running off with your big mouth just listen. Chance and Jake are the ones that found me when I fell through the portal. They opened their home and their secrets to me and become as much my family as they could be. I can't just walk away and forget that they exist or that I love him."

Victor hadn't interrupted me but wasn't happy either. "Runt, aren't you going to say something, are ya just gonna sit there and take a nap?" His clawed hand coming down to rip the hat from Logan's face as it had been covering his closed eyes.

After reclaiming his hat, Logan stood and moved to stand just in front of me. "Come home..." His hand moved to lift my chin as it had just dropped and our eyes met again. "...come home and put everyone else whose been worried sick over you at ease. Let Tony work on a more dependable power source for the dimension converter, the one we used has a limited life. And then if you still want a life with Chance, and can agree to come and go from both dimensions..." He paused, kissed my forehead, and then turned to Victor. "...I won't let the 'old man' stop you."

Victor was angry but said nothing more as I drew Logan into a strong hug. "I love you James."

He returned my hug and whispered in my ear. "Ah know, now go good play nice with him, been involved since the day I called." I released him and moved to stand in front of my older half brother.

Victor's eyes met mine and I could see the relief he felt that I was alive. "Good enough for you old man?"

His arms came around me and he lifted me against his strong chest. "Do I have a choice?"

I chucked and could feel him lightly do the same. "No, I love you Victor."

Then he sighed and set me back down. "Fine, but I get Thanksgiving, and I love kit."

Outside the room, the other's had gathered on the chairs a few feet away and waited to see just how bad the carnage would be. When laughter could be heard coming from the closed door everyone sighed. Hank had been sitting next to Ororo and pulled her into a hug as everyone moved to stand again. "And to think it only took one of them nearly dyeing to make them a family."

_Chapter 12_

_Chance's POV..._

My heart was pounding as Jake and I rushed through the halls of MegaKat General. Callie had called and said that Jennifer had taken an unexpected turn; we needed to get up here. Now nearing her room, we could see everyone but Logan sitting at the chairs down just a bit.

Callie spotted us and wore a saddened as expression as she met us halfway. "Logan is with her now, we've only been going one at a time but he said to knock when you got here Chance."

I nodded and watched her take Jake's paw and lead him over to sit with the rest. After a deep breath I moved to the door and knocked. Logan open and stepped out a moment later. "Take you're time and talk to her, you never know..." then he stepped away.

Stealing myself I stepped into the dark room and moved over to her bed where the curtain had been pulled. Sighing I took the curtain in my paw and pulled it aside, her bed was empty! "What the..."

Suddenly the lights came on and I was grabbed from behind with happy "gotcha"_. _I turned ready to cuss her to the moon and back but was stopped short as her lips crushed to my mouth. For several minutes I could do nothing but return the fevered kisses she was pulling me into.

After pulling away from her lips for a breath, I gathered her in my lap on the bed and held her close_. "I nearly lost the love of my life but she's alive"_, ran through my head and then another thought hit me. As Jennifer leaned into me for another kiss, I stood and pulled away, her sad eyes were too much and I turned my back to her as well.

Her voice was confused, as she stood behind me and placed a small hand on my back. "Chance, Hotshot, what's wrong?"

I turned and took her hands in my larger paws; her eyes were so beautiful and my heart aced to ask her to stay. But I couldn't. "Victor's made it more than clear, he intends to take you home, says you don't belong here or with me."

She smiled. "I am going back..." The world spun around me, she was leaving of her own will. My face fell and I couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes now, she didn't force it. "...there are people that need to see that I'm alright, well and alive..." I nodded; I knew she was right, no matter how badly it hurt. "...and after Tony finishes working on a dependable power for the converter, I'll be able to go between as often as I like..." She held my face and our eyes met. "...and then, if you'll still have me, I'm all yours."

My only response was to pull her into a heated kiss; my ability to speak had left me. She was offering to come back, to be mine, and make a life with me.

"Chance?...Chance, you okay over there buddy?" Jake's voice pulled me from reliving the memories. I sighed and shook my head that had been eleven weeks ago. "Yeah Sureshot, I'm fine."

But I was far from it. That night after being released from the hospital, everyone had gone out for diner, and after discussing the process of finding another energy source for the converter for several hours, Jennifer had returned to the yard with Jake and myself for the night, while the rest head home or to the hotel.

Jennifer and I had made love to each other three times during the night, each time more beautiful than the last. We spent the last hour before her family would come to take her home wrapped in each other's arms wide awake, just holding on.

The quinjet landed in the yard about ten in the morning and as Callie and Feral joined us, goodbyes and thank yous were exchanged. When it came time for our final goodbye, Jennifer walked up to me, a sad smile on her beautiful face. "You know I'm coming back Chance."

I took her in my arms and kissed her deeply, our foreheads coming to rest together as she pulled away from the kiss. My right paw reached behind my back and retrieve a blue box. She opened her eyes and saw what had been placed in her hands. It was my mother's pearls. "Chance I, I can't..."

I smiled and removed the pearls before securing them around her lovely neck. "Call it a loan; I want them back here, the pearls and the woman now wearing them too." The kiss she had given me then had been our last and she soon climbed aboard the jet, and in a flash was gone.

Now eleven weeks later, my doubts were beginning to get the better of me and my heart was broken. She wasn't coming back, she didn't love me. I turned to where Jake was slid under the other side of the car I had just stood up from. "Think I'll call it a day and clean up, might call it an early night too."

Though we weren't near done with the heap in front of us, he stuck his head out and his eyes met mine. "Yeah, it's still going to take us another day or so on this transmission. I'll be in soon buddy. What cha want to eat?"

I shrugged and passed by headed up the stairs. "Don't know, not really hungry. Do what ya want and I'll eat later." With that I moved into the house, fully intent on spending the night alone again.

An hour later I woke from a light sleep to Jake yelling from the bottom of the stairs. "Chance, we've got a delivery down here and I need your help. I don't want to leave anything good out all night." I stood and hissed as my back protested; neither it nor I were in the mood for this.

As I walked from the house and to the end of the garage, I could see a stack of suitcases sitting just about ten feet from the garage doors, but no Jake. "Jake, what the hell is all this? Jake?"

I stepped out to begin grabbing bags when a voice from behind made me stop. "Their my bags, unless I'm not welcome anymore." I turned to see Jennifer leaning up against the garage wall, a smirk on her face and my mother's pearls around her neck.

She crossed the small distance to stand in front of me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "It took longer than expected to find a power source with unlimited potential. I'm sorry you had to wait so long and more sorry that you waited without any notice. If you still want me, I'm yours."

I couldn't think of the right thing to say then so I pulled her into a passionate kiss instead. Her hands became lost inside my jacket as the need to be closer consumed her and my hands lifted her against me, legs wrapping around my waist. As we broke for air I smiled. "I said when you left, both the pearls and the woman, I wanted back."


End file.
